


My Breath in Your Lungs

by SoapDiSpencer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tendou Satori, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Safewords, Shotgunning, Smut, Tenderness, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: Wakatoshi had always been fascinated with the way the smoke curled from Satori's lips. He never picked up the habit himself wanting to keep his body in prime condition for volleyball, but he loved to watch. He loved to see the way Satori tilted his head back so that he wasn't blowing smoke directly at Wakatoshi. Satori lighting up in front of him usually ended with his lips trailing down Satori's neck chasing the smoke all the way down to Satori's lips wanting to kiss away the heat that always settled low in his stomach.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch), Haikyuu!! Fics





	My Breath in Your Lungs

Wakatoshi had always been fascinated with the way the smoke curled from Satori's lips. He never picked up the habit himself wanting to keep his body in prime condition for volleyball, but he loved to watch. He loved to see the way Satori tilted his head back so that he wasn't blowing smoke directly at Wakatoshi. Satori lighting up in front of him usually ended with his lips trailing down Satori's neck chasing the smoke all the way down to Satori's lips wanting to kiss away the heat that always settled low in his stomach. 

Satori hadn't quite caught on at first. He tried to keep the habit away from Wakatoshi not wanting to disappoint his best friend, but he wasn't slow. Trying to hide it had gotten harder when they moved in together. He didn't like to lie to Wakatoshi so he simply told him. He still kept it more private, but sometimes it wasn't practical. Their apartment wasn't big enough for him to hide what he was doing. Wakatoshi would sit down and watch whenever he caught him. After the third or fourth time of Wakatoshi nearly jumping him every time he smoked in front of him he realized that Wakatoshi's eyes on him while he took a drag were hungry and not disappointed.

The plan started out innocently enough. He wanted to be high and he knew that Wakatoshi would end up over him if he did it in front of him. It was a win-win situation. He didn't plan on trying to get Wakatoshi high, but when the opportunity was right there in front of him who could really blame him. Who could blame him when Wakatoshi was looking at him like he was prey. Wakatoshi never really looked less intense. Even when he slept he had that sharp look that drove Satori wild. 

"Do you want to try it?"

"What?"

The question was pointedly casual. He wanted to gauge Wakatoshi's reaction. The cute confused look wasn't disgusted so Satori pushed further. He slung one leg over Wakatoshi's strong thigh so that they were pressed together. He never got tired of the way Wakatoshi gripped his hips when he sat in his lap. Wakatoshi never treated him like he was delicate, but he did treat him like he was treasured. The grip was tight as if Satori would be taken from him if he didn't hold on tight. Satori loved it. He pressed their hips together easily taking a long drag from the joint he was holding. Wakatoshi's eyes followed the movement like it held the secrets of the universe. 

Satori felt so powerful here. It didn't matter if Wakatoshi held him down and fucked him through the mattress. He was the one in control. He was the one who could make the stoic god Wakatoshi Ushijima dumbstruck with want. He was the one who made Wakatoshi gulp with just a lick of his lips. He was the one who could grip Wakatoshi's jaw and press their lips together breathing out the smoke in his lungs and watch Wakatoshi breathe it in obediently. Wakatoshi pulled away coughing slightly. He hadn't been prepared for the feeling of the smoke filling his lungs, but he pushed back for more all the same his lips chasing Satori's desperately.

Satori had never felt more wanted than that moment. Wakatoshi was usually so strict about his diet and workout routine not doing anything that wasn't recommended by every sports trainer he came into contact with. Wakatoshi was not the type to light up, but he was chasing the smoke from Satori's lips like he was a starving man. Satori gripped his jaw tightly again holding him in place as he took another long draw from the joint. Wakatoshi looked shattered, his eyes wide and desperate as he watched. Satori leaned down pressing their lips together and he lingered longer as Wakatoshi handled the hit better than the first, his eyes half closed as he watched the smoke curl between them. 

"Satori…"

The whine was the sweetest thing Satori had ever tasted. If he could bottle the taste of Wakatoshi whining his name he would never need to use sugar again. His grip on Wakatoshi's jaw tightened and he physically watched as Wakatoshi's eyes rolled back. Satori toyed with the idea of taking control every so often, but the rush of power he felt in that moment proved that he needed it more than he could have ever imagined. His free hand brought the joint back to his mouth from where he had been hovering it over the ashtray. Wakatoshi looked so pretty in that moment. Satori could get high on it alone. 

Wakatoshi gripped his hips tighter, his hips rolling up desperately. That was exactly what Satori had been waiting for. He dropped the joint in the ashtray, gripping Wakatoshi's face with both hands as he kissed him hard, chasing the taste of his desperation. Satori moved one hand down to slip into Wakatoshi's sweatpants wrapping his long fingers around Wakatoshi's cock. The sound of wanton need that slipped from Wakatoshi's lips was swallowed up by Satori's lips. Wakatoshi was usually so respectful with Satori. Getting him to call him to dirty talk him was a chore and a half, but one thing that always set Wakatoshi off was Tendou smoking. He wanted to make him snap. He wanted to see how far he could push him before he finally fucked him with all of that tight muscle. 

"Satori… please."

"Make me."

It took a couple beats for Wakatoshi to process what Satori was saying, but when he did the world seemed to be up-ended as Wakatoshi effortlessly pushed him on the bed and flipped him over in one smooth motion. He let out a breathless whine as Wakatoshi's fingers tangled into his hair. 

"What's your safeword?"

"Jiggy."

"Good boy."

This was a new addition to their sex lives. Satori had been needling Wakatoshi to get rougher with him and Wakatoshi had gone off to do research coming back with rules and a strict attitude. Satori was not complaining if it meant that Wakatoshi would actually do this. He never in a million years imagined he would. Wakatoshi was sweet. There was no other way to put it. Wakatoshi was sweet with him.

Wakatoshi yanked his pants down in one quick motion and Satori felt dizzy. Wakatoshi was never overly gentle before, but this was a new level of need. Wakatoshi leaned forward to bite down on the swell of Satori's ass spanking the other cheek roughly. Satori couldn't muffle the loud desperate moan that escaped his lips. Wakatoshi was going to absolutely leave a handprint, but Satori's cock twitched at the thought of it. Wakatoshi leaned over to the side table grabbing the lube and Satori took the time to look over his shoulder. Wakatoshi's eyes were a little red and his movements a little clumsier than usual, but he still focused completely on Satori, his eyes never leaving the mark he had left his fingers dragging over it affectionately. 

"Always so pretty."

The words take Satori by surprise. Wakatoshi is never really afraid to say what is on his mind, but he never praises Satori like this. Usually his praises are prompted and logical. Usually Satori has to ask his opinion. Wakatoshi rubbed his thumb slowly over Satori's rim, teasing him slowly. Satori let out a soft whine wanting more. This wasn't new. Wakatoshi loved to tease any reaction he could out of Satori. The soft  _ click _ of the lube opening seemed to echo in the room. It sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. He wasn't expecting Wakatoshi to lick and bite his way up his spine pushing his shirt up in his path. Satori never got used to the way Wakatoshi's muscles flexed as he held himself over Satori. 

"Off. Now."

Satori had never scrambled to obey something faster in his life. Just as he settled back into position he felt Wakatoshi press a finger inside him, the lube warm. Satori was grateful that Wakatoshi had warmed the lube, but a little warning would have been nice. Wakatoshi's fingers always felt so big inside him. Satori's fingers were long and clever, but Wakatoshi's fingers were thick and always curled just right. Satori distantly registered that he was already getting loud just by the feelings of Wakatoshi's fingers spreading him open. 

"You're mine, Satori. No one else gets to see you like this but me."

Satori could 100% get on board with a possessive Wakatoshi if he kept that tone of voice in his ears as he bit down his neck. A loud whine escaped his throat as Wakatoshi pulled his finger out, but it morphed into a moan at the feeling of two fingers pressing back inside him. He could write sonnets about the feeling of being stretched out on Wakatoshi's fingers and it would never be enough. 

"If you can still daydream then I am not working hard enough." 

Suddenly Satori had to muffle a cry at the feeling of Wakatoshi pressing a third finger inside him. The arm holding Wakatoshi up over Satori suddenly moved to Satori's hair, yanking his face out of the pillow. 

"I want to hear you."

"Fuck! Toshi, get inside me. I can take it. I need you inside me. Please."

"So pretty when you beg."

Satori let out another desperate whine as Wakatoshi dropped the grip in his hair and pulled his fingers out to flip Satori on his back, easily hiking one leg up over his shoulder. Satori felt dizzy from it. He had definitely taken too many hits for this, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Wakatoshi already looked wrecked, his eyes dilated and his breath coming out in soft pants. Satori suddenly got another shot of pride at being able to do that to the great miracle boy Ushijima. 

Wakatoshi leaned over Satori again pulling him into a hot kiss, his hand moving to wrap around Satori's throat. Satori felt his breath being punched out of him at the feeling of Wakatoshi pressing into him. He never got used to the initial stretch. Wakatoshi always felt so  _ big _ inside him. He felt like he could feel Wakatoshi all the way up to his throat. 

Wakatoshi spread Satori's cheeks watching as he slid into Satori. Satori couldn't help the flush that stained his cheeks at Wakatoshi watching him stretch around his cock. He felt so exposed with his leg slung over Wakatoshi's shoulder and Wakatoshi's hand holding him open. 

"Pretty."

The word was enunciated with a loud  _ smack  _ echoing throughout the room as Wakatoshi spanked him again. The spank ripped a loud moan from Satori's throat. He couldn't hold back with the feeling of Wakatoshi splitting him open. Wakatoshi pulled nearly all the way out of Satori before snapping his hips forward punching a loud cry of his name from Satori's throat.

"Toshi! Fuck! Toshi! Please!"

"Be good. You can do it."

"Please please please. I need it."

"Be patient for me."

"Please daddy!"

Wakatoshi snapped his hips up sharply punching another desperate moan out of Satori's throat. 

"Such a brat."

Wakatoshi gripped Satori's thigh, hiking him up a little more so he could set a slow, deep pace. Satori could feel every centimeter of Wakatoshi as he pushed inside him in a slow grind. Satori reached down to grip Wakatoshi's hip wanting to be able to touch Wakatoshi. He tilted his head back with a moan when Wakatoshi pressed all the way inside him. Everything felt like a livewire with the way the world seemed to drag around him. His skin felt alive as Wakatoshi caressed up his chest, gripping his jaw roughly.

"Please daddy."

Satori couldn't hold back the tears that were blinking their way onto his cheeks. Wakatoshi always waited until Satori couldn't take it anymore to give him what he wanted. Wakatoshi loved to drag out their lovemaking as long as he could watching Satori fall apart under him. 

Wakatoshi smirked down at him and Satori wondered what god he had pleased to be able to deserve the work of art above him. Wakatoshi looked like an Adonis as he manhandled Satori's legs up and pinned him in place. 

"You only had to ask." He growled into Satori's ear before suddenly shifting gears and pounding into Satori fast and unrelenting. Satori felt like his brain was being turned to mush. He scratched down Wakatoshi's back trying to hold onto his sanity desperately. Wakatoshi wrapped one hand around Satori's cock stroking in time with his powerful thrusts. Satori was easily unravelling. Wakatoshi knew how to play him like a well worn volleyball. 

"Fill me up. Please. Fill me up."

"Greedy."

Wakatoshi stroked him faster, moaning lowly in Satori's ear. Satori felt like he couldn't breathe when his orgasm finally crashed over him. 

"Toshi. Toshi.  _ Toshi." _

Wakatoshi bit down on Satori's shoulder as his hips stuttered up and his own orgasm washed over him. His grip on Satori's thighs loosened as he panted into Satori's skin, both of them floating too high to speak quite yet. Wakatoshi was the first to move gently pulling out and padding off to the bathroom to clean himself up and bring back a warm towel to clean up Satori. 

Wakatoshi padded off again to get a glass of water for Satori before slipping into the bed beside Satori. Satori shifted to lay on Wakatoshi's chest too sleepy to move much more.

"What did you think?"

"Not something I would seek out other than with you."

"I had fun."

"Say that again in the morning when you are whining you are sore."

"I wouldn't be so sore if you didn't spike my ass like a particularly good toss."

"You like it."

"I do in the moment. I question my sanity the next day."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Toshi."

  
  



End file.
